


One Shot

by EllieAustin



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Murder, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieAustin/pseuds/EllieAustin
Summary: Peter has been caught by Captain Hook. One shot.





	One Shot

Adrenalin coursed through him as he felt the boy struggle hopelessly beneath his weight. Feeling Pan’s efforts weaken, he let the boy come up once again for air. Peter’s arms and legs flailed as he tried to find purchase, desperately trying to gulp in as much air as he could while choking on swallowed seawater.

All too soon he felt the strength of the man push his head back under, and he was powerless to resist. Agonised panic racked his lungs as water replaced oxygen. His mind screamed in desperation as his reflexes forced him to keep breathing despite being submerged. 

Just as the blackness begun to cloud his vision, and his efforts calmed; just as his body started to surrender to the salty depths… His head broke the surface and he was hauled backwards onto the sand.

Hook looked down at the pathetic boy as he coughed and spluttered, panting erratically as his lungs were allowed to pump again. Peter’s limbs still flailed for a few moments as he fought to recover from the ordeal. Then he rolled himself up into a ball and continued to gulp in air.

“Now then, Pan,” Hook’s voice was warm and mocking, “No cocky remark? No witty insult? Perhaps you have finally learnt how deadly serious I am.”

He grabbed hold of the boy roughly and dragged him to his feet, their noses almost touching as Hook stared daggers into Pan’s eyes.

Peter’s body still convulsed as it fought to cough up more of the swallowed seawater, but the boy kept his gaze locked with the pirate captain, determined to regain his bravado.

“It’s difficult to come up with something clever to say when you’re drowning, Captain Codfish. Just give me a minute to gather my thoughts.”

Hook threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so heartily and with such conviction it startled Peter, and the boy felt a sense of foreboding grow in him.

“Ahoy! Captain, Sir… We’ve got some of those scurvy brats!”

Peter’s face dropped as he looked over his shoulder to see a gang of Hook’s pirates approaching, dragging some of his Lost Boys with them.

Nibs and Curly were struggling defiantly, and Slightly was keeping Tootles close in an attempt to comfort the smaller boy.

“No!” Peter began to wriggle in Hook’s grip, pushing against the man and kicking out in an attempt to break free and help his boys.

Hook was infuriated by Pan’s continued fighting. How much did he have to hurt the lad before Pan would give up?! It would be fun to find out. 

“Mason, come hold this infernal brat still.”

The muscular crewman hurried forward to fulfil his Captain’s orders, grabbing hold of Peter around the waist and hauling the boy off the ground.

Peter flailed out, kicking and punching the air until Hook turned on him and backhanded Peter with such force that Mason almost dropped him. Pan sagged suddenly in the pirate’s arms as pain split through his head.

Hook smiled to see tears welling up in the Lost Boys’ eyes as they watched their leader overcome by his enemies. 

“Now then, boys… I trust you will all behave a little better than your foolhardy leader.”

The boys did not respond; they only continued to stare at Hook, wide-eyed. Their fear was palpable, and Hook grinned at them.

Turning back to his young nemesis, Hook considered the boy. He was struggling to recover from the shock and pain of being hit, blinking purposefully and looking at the ground; trying to clear his head.

“What shall I do with you?” Hook mused quietly. 

Peter looked up to meet his gaze, and glared daggers at the man.

“Let them go, Hook. You have me. They’re no concern of yours.”

Hook threw his head back and laughed again.

“Oh, Pan… You’re quite right, my boy,” Hook pulled out his pistol and cocked it, “But they provide another wonderful way of hurting you.”

The man took aim and fired. The shot rang out then brought a deathly silence down on them. Peter stared in shock at Hook before his attention was drawn to Curly; the boy dropping heavily to the ground. 

All eyes were upon the fallen child… then Peter screamed out in anguish and started struggling again desperately against Mason’s strong hold.

“Curly!!!”

A sinister chuckle escaped Hook as he watched the horror fill Peter’s face. The other boys were also wailing and screaming, shocked by their friend’s violent end.

“Let go of me!” Peter fought furiously to free himself, but suddenly crumpled in Mason’s arms. He would have fallen to his knees had the pirate not been propping him up.

“You bastard!” Pan was sobbing now, “You murdering bastard!”

“I’m glad to see you children are finally grasping the seriousness of your predicament. I am not playing, Peter. I never was. I want you dead.”

“Kill me then!” the boy screamed gutturally, “Kill me! The Lost Boys have done nothing to you!”

“Nothing?!” Hook laughed darkly again, “You and your brats have tormented us endlessly, Pan. They are no more innocent than you.”

“I’m the one who cut off your hand!”

“Aye… but they were there with you. You may not remember them goading you on and cheering when you threw my hand to the croc, but I do. I remember it, crystal clear. You will all pay.”


End file.
